1. Field
displaying a content of the same, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus which outputs a synchronized content to a display apparatus and a projection-type display apparatus in response to a user's approach and/or user's touch, and a method of outputting a content of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common to display actual products in a shop so that users can experience consumer electronics and electronic products. It is difficult to provide detailed information about main functions of products to users through these actual products, and therefore printed materials or videos for these products are additionally used.
In recent years, in order to provide various services and functions to users, consumer electronics and display apparatuses have increased in size and volume, and the time between release dates thereof has been gradually shortened. It is not easy to change and display the consumer electronics and display apparatuses with increased sizes and volumes in accordance with the release dates in the shop with a limited space.